


blossom

by admeliora (suikapop)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suikapop/pseuds/admeliora
Summary: johnny takes taeyong out to a flower shop.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	blossom

johnny takes taeyong out to a flower shop. he looks at the flowers all on full blooming display, spread out in a rainbow of colors before him. there are roses, daisies, sunflowers, lilies, tulips, and forget me nots. they look wonderfully fragile, stems of beauty that promise impermanence and undying devotion.

when he looks up, he sees taeyong lost in fascination and engrossed in the cacti and succulents instead. he’s bent over them, lips quirked and moving rapidly. johnny knows taeyong is cooing at and talking to the plants. he’s aware of his heart clenching at the sight.

taeyong fits perfectly in that corner of the shop — quietly tucked among the greenery and comfortably at home in the middle of blossoming life humming around them. as he’s watching, taeyong turns to look at him.

the smile that spreads wide on taeyong’s face reminds johnny of a sunflower stretching and rising to face the sun.

it’s bright. it’s warm.

and he’d like to keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> yay, my first nct/johnyong writing thingy.
> 
> pls yell at me over on [twitter](http://twitter.com/seotaeyongs)!!!


End file.
